


Name Calling

by Magpythe



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Kaito is an ass, Wordplay, but also a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpythe/pseuds/Magpythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito decides Saguru's name is kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Calling

     Leaning back in his chair, he runs a hand through his hair, yawning. The class’s quiet chatter as they get together to work on the english assignment provides a nice cover. “Ya know, I think your name is actually pretty lewd,” he drawls in English, eyeing the blond. The reaction is a bit slow at first, Hakuba simply looking up towards the front of the classroom for a couple seconds before turning to send him a look of confusion.

     “My name? Lewd?” The brows furrowing in confusion only widen Kaito’s grin, the detective’s pen clicking once, then twice, as he regards his classmate quizzically. “It sounds like a chess piece, I hardly understand how that is lewd.” 

     “No, no, your  _ given _ name.” Turning to look more fully at the other, now. “It’s made up of ‘hand’ and ‘deep’, right?” Hakuba’s face darkens slightly, looks like he knows where this is going. “...So your name is ‘Fisting’.” His voice is gleeful, almost innocent even. Hakuba’s reaction is spectacular, face turning a mix of disgust and distress.

     “Wh--No, absolutely  _ not _ .” The blond sits up straighter in his chair, drawing in and letting out a huffing from his nose. “It’s noble.”

     Kaito quirks a brow. “Where’d you get that from?” Hakuba is frowning at him.

     “ _My_ _name_ is searching, questing, white horse. How is that not noble?” 

     He lets out a small giggle, still trying to keep the teacher from noticing what he’s doing. “Well, I guess it’s pretty storybook if you look at it like that, but your given name is still a word for a deep hand, and if you want to make that one simple word, you only _naturally_ get Fisting. It’s simple, a verb, and describes the origins to more of a point than ‘Searching’. So, you’re technically ‘Fisting White horse’, and I mean, that’s pretty kinky.” He loves english practice with Hakuba, whose face is doing something wonderful right now, mouth working like he’s trying to find the words, but can’t. He’s totally won.

     Leveling out a rather tense sigh, eyes going dark and serious, and Kaito finds all of this far too entertaining; Hakuba leans in closer. “That. Is.  _ Not _ my name. There are similar,  _ real _ , names in English, like  _ Sheridan _ .” 

     “Oh? Should I call you Sherry?” His grin is still firmly in place, even as Hakuba turns back to the sheet of paper he really doesn’t need to fill out, sighing again. Kaito is still sure he’s won this little argument he started.

     “If you must call me anything, call me by my real name.” Hakuba even sounds defeated, though Kaito isn’t sure if it’s because of the argument or because the other expects him to start calling him embarrassing nicknames. It’s tempting, to be honest; he likes nicknaming people. He also likes being unexpected, and he’s been forced into a friendship with this asshole...Ah, fuck it all.

     “I don’t need to listen to a  _ thing _ you tell me to do, Saguru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Etymology of Saguru: https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%8E%A2


End file.
